They Were Right
by Dragon of the Underworld
Summary: NaruHina Two-shot, It seems as if Naruto and Hinata are the only ones that haven't experience IT, but can a simple run in change that. rated M for LEMON and LANGUAGe.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto**

_**READ PLEASE**_

_**-In regards to my story 'The Way I Dreamed It'**_

_It has come to my attention (__**by an anonimous tip**__)that some one __**(The Sin of the Creator)**__ has posted my story and is planning on changing it __**WITHOUT**__ my permission. There is another person __**evildart17**__ who is posting my story up as well __**HOWEVER he DOES**__ have my permission to post it up __**CORRECTING**__ **only** the spelling and grammar error._

_I have written six stories . . . ._

_-The way I dreaemd – is the only one I have allowed anyone to revise (evildar17)._

_-Midnight Snack – no one else should have it posted up._

_-One shot is all you get – no one should have it posted up._

_-Team Zero – no one should have it posted up, and FYI this story is in hiatus for now._

_-Heroes come back – no one should have it posted up._

_-They were right - no one should have it posted up._

_. . . . . so **PLEASE** if anyone else has my stories posted up report them for abuse, or let me know so i can do it._

-Sorry if there are any errors.

**Warning: LEMON and Language.**

You'll enjoy it, I know you will.

* * *

_They Were Right_

By: Dragon of the Underworld

Eighteen year old Hinata was completely bored out of her mind, especially since she had heard all of what they were saying before. They would always talk about the same thing every time they got together. Hinata by request of Ino, Sakura, and Tenten would get together to talk, it was as they called it their 'girl talk'. The problem for Hinata was that they would always talk about the same thing, sex.

What really disturbed her the most was the fact that Sakura would talk about a different guy every time.

'_Gess . . just how many guys has she slept with . . . I tell you what a wh—' _Hinata would always cut herself short of finishing that sentecne.

The one she really respected was Tenten because she's only had one boy with whom she "fooled around with", and that was her cousin Neji. Ino would last longer with some boys then Sakura, but she still went around.

The reason why Hinata was always bored was because she was basically always left out of the conversations. Well it's not that she would be left out of the conversation it was more like she had nothing to share with them, so she would never join the conversation, all she did was listening and now she was getting tired of listening to same thing over and over.

"Guys I have something I really have to do . . . . so I'll see you later . . . Ok" Hinata was completely lying she had nothing to do, but she would rather be somewhere else then here.

"So where do you think she's going" asked Ino.

"You guys do know that she really doesn't have anything to do right" said Tenten.

"Yeah we know" said Sakura and Ino together.

Hinata was walking through the streets of Konoha, even though she was no longer with her friends she still had the conversation ingraved in her head.

'_I . . . I wonder if it's all true'_ she thought and then bam she bumped in to some one landing right on top of him. She looked to see who was under her and when her eyes befell on Naruto she blushed deeply, she didn't want to get off of him she really liked the body contact she was expiriencing. Even after he openend his eyes she didn't move, some words were said between the two but she really didn't pay attention to what he or she said and then her fantasy was shattered when he moved making her get off.

* * *

Naruto was walking throught the village skimming through a book he held in his hands. After getting a glipse of the book he quickly pocket it and then he looked around making sure nobody saw him. He then started to walk back to his apartment wondering the same thing he'd been wondering for years now. He was eighteen and had never had a girlfriend.

He continued to wonder while he walked back to his place but his thoughts were stopped when he bumped in to some one and fell on the floor with the person on top of him.

Naruto started to blush, even though he had his eyes closed he knew that he person on top of him was a girl, he knew because she was laying flat on top of him and he could fell her breast pressing on to his chest.

'_Oh god I have to get her off me or else she's going to feel it very soon'_ said Naruto as he opened his eyes and stare right in to a pair of beautiful eyes that he'd seen before.

"Hinata?" he said.

"Na-Naruto-kun . . I – I'm sorry . . . I- I wasn't looking were I was going" she said still on top of him and showing no signs of getting off. Naruto made a move as if he wanted to get up giving Hinata the sign to get off.

Naruto was glad she got off and right on time, he was completely hard now. He stayed sitting down making sure she wouldn't see his hard on.

"Are you ok Naruto-kun?" she asked him.

"Ah . . . yeah . . . Hinata I'm sorry I ran in to . . . but I have to go" he said as he stood up and left quickly, he was successful in not letting Hinata see his hard on. In his state he didn't have time for anything, so he just ran without looking back.

Hinata just stood there lookin at him as he ran off, her attention was diverted to an object on the floor.

"A book . . . . Naruto must've dropped it when we fell" she said as she went to pick it up. Once she had it in her hand a huge blush spread across her face, she knew exactly what type of book it was. The book she now held was one of the Icha Icha books, she quickly put it away less some one saw her with it.

"I should go and return Naruto his book" said Hinata before she headed towards his apartment.

When she reached his appartment she was frozen, it took her about five minutes before she finally knocked on his door.

"Coming" she heard on the first knock and then the door was openend.

"Hinata . . . hi . . . . um your not mad at me becuase i ran in to you, are you?" he asked.

"NO . . . of course not" she quickly reponded.

"That's good I wouldn't want you to be mad at me" he said.

"Um Naruto-kun . . . can . . can I come in" she asked.

"Yes of course . . . please come in" he said as he stepped aside letting her in.

He lead her to a couch, "Please sit" he said.

"Thank you" she said as she sat on the couch, Naruto then sat next to her on the couch.

"So uhh . . . what brings you here?" he asked.

"Well when we ran in to each other earlier you . . . you dropped this" she said as she reached in to her pocket and took it out.

"Oh god" replied Naruto as soon as he saw the book, he just wanted to die right then and there.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"This is so embarrasing . . . . . I can't believe you have my book . . . . you probably think I'm some kind of a freak" he said.

"No . . I don't . . . " Hinata's face flushed at what she was going to admit, "I-I read them too"

"You do?" he asked.

The now embarrased Hinata tried to justify herself, "It's just that I . . . Tsunade-sama gave me one of them, she said it was to help me but she didn't tell me what is was going to help me with so I started to read it and . . . . and I didn't know what kind of book it was till . . . till. ."

"Till you reached an adult scene" Naruto finished for her and she just nodded.

"But you read it accidently, I read it because I . . . . . . I enjoy it" he said the last part in a whisper and a bit ashamed.

Hinata quickly shock her head, "After I read the book Tsunade gave me . . . I . . . I just couldn't help it I . . . I wanted to read more, so you see I've read plenty of them" she said while Naruto was just shocked at what he had heard. Hinata quickly recaptured his attention as she spoke again.

"Every time Tenten and the girls talk about it I can't help but wonder, so I read the books to get a better understanding of it, they always say how good it feels and how much they love it and I . . . . and I . . ."

"Hinata . . . are you a virgin?" he asked, he was completely shocked when she nodded, he would've thought that some one as pretty as Hinata would've had relations already.

"Naruto-kun . . is it . . is it as good as they say?" she asked.

"I . . . I don't know . . I haven't . . I b- . . . I'm still a virgin as well" he reponded.

"Oh" she responded.

"Do _you_ think it's good . . . . like they say it is?' Naruto asked Hinata.

"I guess . . . . it must be if they keep . . . doing it" replied Hinata.

"That's the only bad thing about the books, the more I read them the more I want to expireince it" said Naruto.

"I know how you feel . . . . the same thing happens to me" said Hinata. Naruto looked up at her as he locked eyes with her.

"Hinata do . . do you really want to expireince it?" he asked her, she blushed then she looked away and nodded.

Naruto gulped and then spoke, "Hinata . . . would you like to expireince it now . . . . with me?" Hinata's head jolted back to looked at Naruto in surprised to what he just asked.

Hinata was shocked at what he had asked her, she had thousands of things running through her mind and she searched for what she wanted to say. Her mouth was openend but nothing came out.

Finally she said something, "I . . I do . . Naruto-kun I would like to expirience it with you"

Naruto stood up and extended his arm out to her, she took his hand and he gently took hold of her hand and lead her to his room, "Are you sure Hinata?' he asked and got a nod from her.

Both were now standing next to the bed but had no idea of how to start, so Naruto just followed an example from the book.

Naruto leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and slowly made his way to her jaw and continued on to her neck all the while he unziped her hoodie and striped her of it. Naruto then unbuckled her pants and slowly pulled them down while he now kissed her collar bone.

Hinata let Naruto lead and enjoyed his touch, his kisses, and the attention. Hinata then stepped away from him and away from her pants and began to do the same to Naruto. When Naruto was only left with his boxer he took back control and began to lift up her shirt. Hinata's face began to flush again and her heart was beating faster now, she wasn't wearing a bra which meant this was it, her breast were going to be exposed to him.

She hoped he wouln't think bad of her for not wearing a bra, Naruto could see she wasn't wearing a bra and was glad. Once he took her shirt off he stared at her breast, Hinata was looking at him and got worried when he didn't say anything. Naruto wasn't so shocked, unlike Sakura who's breast were small and barely popped out while she wore that red dress, with Hinata even when she wore her hoodie he could see she had some very nice breast.

"Are they Ok?" she asked.

"Uhh"

"Do . . do you like them?" she asked.

"Of course I do, Hinata there perfect . . . . I mean it . . . you have beautiful breast" he assured her, he was right her breast were the perfect size, the perfect shape, and everyhing about hem was perfect. Naruto then put one arm behind her back and then swupped her off her feet, he walked up to the bed and laid her down. Naruto laid next to her and then rolled on top of her while he supported himself with his arms.

Naruto continued with what he was doing, he kissed her neck and traveled down till he reached her breast, he took one of her nipples in his mouth as he gently sucked it and with a hand he played with her other breast. He would rub the area around the nipple and slowly work his way to the nipple, he knew this was good way to please her. Naruto then began to rub her already harden nipple all the while he did the same to the other with his mouth.

Hinata could only gasp at how good it all felt, her face was flushed, her eyes closed, her breathing getting heavier, and her heart beat was rapidly increasing. Naruto's mouth released her nipple and started a trail of butterfly kisses down her navel. Hinata knew she was going to start to moan soon, so she brought a hand up to her mouth and lightly bit her index finger, this was a reaction from the pleasure she was recieving and enjoying. She tried to delay her moan as much as she could.

Hinata knew what Naruto was doing, however this wasn't something she ever heard the girls talk about or read in the books. Naruto was being gentle, caring, and considerate. The girls and the books always said that the guys would always get to the point, sex, but Naruto was touching her very lovingly and caresing her, he was literaly making her entire body feel so good.

Hinata's trip through heaven was stopped when Naruto halted his action as he brought his hands down and very slowly started to remove her panties giving her time to protest if she wanted but none ever came. Once her panties were off she quickly crossed her legs and she looked away from Naruto with that same blush as always.

Naruto knowing why she was hidding spoke, "Hinata . . . . . I'm sure it's beautiful just like your breast . . . and like you . . . . . please you don't need to hide from me" he said grabbing her chin and turning her head back around so she was looking at him.

Naruto positioned himself by her legs and slowly started to spread them apart, his eyes never left her's. When she was completely open he then shifted his eyes to her pussy. Again he was right her pussy was perfect, those nice swollen lips, her clitoris, and that small patch of nicely groomed and trimmed blue curls. Naruto went down and continued the butterfly kisses from her navel and down. Hinata could feel her juices start to leak, her body was getting hot and her pussy was started to ache.

Luckily Naruto reached it, first he gave her a kiss on her swollen lips as if they were her natural lips and then he started to lick her lapping up all the juices that were coming out of her. At this point Hinata couldn't help it any more, she let loose her finger and she started to moan every time he touched her.

Loving the way she tasted he continued to lick none stop and with one hand he he rubbed and pinched her clit making Hinata moan loader and squirm in Naruto's grasp.

"Aahhhhhh . . .uuhhhh . . . that . . .ahh that feels amazing"

Naruto then inserted his toungue in to her as he did the same in side of her, Naruto was loving it he just couldn't get enough of her.

"Ahhh Naruto uuhh Naruto-kun something is . . . is ahhhh I . . . Naruto-kun" Hinata was getting closer and closer to her fisrt climax and she could feel it. She could feel the heat rise and go through her navel and it felt like she was going to explode and she was loving the feeling. She placed both her hands on Naruto head as she grabbed some chucks of hair and pushed his face deeper in her pussy and then she started to grind her pussy increasing the pleasure.

Her it came, she could feel it, ". . . Narutoooooooooo" she screamed as she came right in his mouth. She looked down to see Naruto looking at her while he swollowed her cum. Even after he swollowed her cum he still had some leaking down his chin, he then went back down to lick what was still left on her pussy, and because her pussy was more sensitive now Hinata squirmed as a jolt of electricity went through her body causing her to cum again.

Naruto just swollowed the cum again as it came out, "Oh god Hinata . . . you taste so good" he said.

'_Oh my god . . . that felt so good . . . . Naruto-kum . . . I'm glad you like it . . . . it's all for you' _she thought. Naruto stood up and removed his boxers and then went back as he positioned himself between her legs.

"Hinata . . are you ready?" he asked her as he positioned his already hard dick on her pussy.

"Naruto-kun what about you?" she asked as she looked at his dick.

"Hinata it's ok you don't have to . . . all I want is to please you, I want you to have a good expirience . . . I don't want you to ever regret this, i want to make your like you've never felt before" he said.

"But . . Naruto-kun I . . . I want to taste you too" she replied as she sat up and motioned for him to sit down. Naruto didn't want to upset her, if she wanted to do it then he wasn't going to stop her. Naruto was now in the positon Hinata was in and vise versa.

Hinata grabbed his dick and began to pump him getting some moans from Naruto. Hinata was looking at his dick rapidly harden, she could barely control hersef she just want to jump on him and take him in her pussy. His thickness and length was making her really horny, she knelled down and took the head in her mouth licking it. She rotated her head from left to right and continued to lick his head making him moan even more.

After several minutes Hinata finally tried to take in as much of his nine inches into her mouth, she wasted no time in doing what he did to her. Hinata was dying to get a taste of him, so she did her best to make him cum. She bobbed her head up and down as fast as she could making the pleasure as great as possible, after several more minutes she could feel his dick start to get tensed. Hinata herself was loving this, since she began sucking dick he'd been moaning her name none stop.

"Hinata I'm close" he said making her suck harder and faster, "Hinata I'm cumming" he said as this time he came in her mouth. Hinata gladly swallowed up all his cum, she then continued to pump him dry.

"You taste better then I thought" she said as she crawled up to him laying on top of him, Naruto pulled her down and gave a very loving kiss, it was slow but very sweet. While they kissed Naruto switched their position leaving Hinata under him again. When he let go of the kiss he just looked at her and she at him, and then she nodded at him. He positioned his dick on her opening and slowly entered her.

Hinata became tensed, she could feel his dick start to fill her up and then she quickly huged him tight feeling the pain start to rise, "Do it fast please" she said and got a nod from him. Naruto did what Hinata asked him and penetrated her completely as he thrusted deep in to her making her scream in pain. Naruto started rubbed her back trying to make her feel better, he didn't want to move till she asked him to, he could feel tears on the shoulder Hinata had planted her face on.

"Hinata . . . do . . do you want to stop? I'll understand if you . . . . I don't want to hurt anymore" he asked her, Hinata just shook her head.

"No Naruto-kun . . I want this . . . I don't want you stop, there's nothing you can do that will truely hurt" she said as she spoke with her heart.

"Alright just tell me when ok" he said and she nodded.

After several minutes she told him it was ok to move, Hinata released the hug and laid back down on the bed. Naruto slowly began to thrust his dick into her. For Hinata the feeling was wiered at first, she was still trying to rid herself completely of the pain, but it all started to finally feel good. While Naruto began to thrust his dick faster and harder into Hinata he locked eyes with her. The two just stared at each other with much love and passion as they both made love for the first time in their lives.

Hinata was happy as could be, se was expiriencing this with the one person she loved. Hinata gasp when she saw all the emotions in Naruto's eyes, she was ecstatic knowing Naruto was making her a woman and that she could make him feel the way he was.

As they stared at each other Naruto could see right in to Hinata's eyes as she moaned from the pleasure, he could see in her eyes how much she was loving it, the more he increased his speed and force the more she would moan. He loved the way she would moan his name, Naruto felt Hinata start to thrust her hips against his. While he continued to ram his dick in to her pussy and eyes locked with hers he leaned down and started to kiss her very deeply and caress her cheek with a hand.

Naruto felt Hinata tensed up, he knew she was close to climaxing, so he increased his speed getting moan in his mouth. He thrusted as hard as he could reaching deep inside of her. Hinata rcouldn't take it she need to scream she needed to let Naruto just how much she was loving this, so she released the kiss so she could moan out loud.

"AHHHH Naruto. . . I . . . uhhh cummiiiiiiiiinnng" she moaned as she came, Naruto continued his motion making Hinata moan his name even more. The feeling inside of Hinata was amazing, after cumming already three times her pussy became tighter and warmer making Naruto's dick feel increadible as he went in and out of her.

"OHHHH my god . . . Hinata . . . you . . . feel amazing, god you have an amazing pussy" with that Hinata started to make him feel better as she again thrusted her hips against his.

"CUMMING" Hinata's walls clamped down on him again as she came once more which made him cum. Hinata moaned for the last time as she felt his hot seed in side of her.

Naruto fell next to her and then he wrapped his arms around her hugging her to him.

"Thank you . . . Naruto-kun" said Hinata. Naruto looked down at her to return the 'thank you' but she was already as sleep, her exhausted body couldn't take it any longer. Naruto rested his head on hers and fell asleep as well.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes as he woke up, he felt around in the bed only to find he was all alone. He got up to see if Hinata was somewhere else in the apartment but there was no such luck. He fell back on the bed thinking of what happen.

"God . . they were right . . . . . I can't believe how good it was" and at that moment he remembered a conversation he had with Jiraiya.

**"What's with the face ero-senin"**

"**It was Ok I guess"**

"**What do you mean . . . . you said sex is always good"**

"**Well yeah but . . . . . . you see Naruto there's certain girls that make the experience unforgetable"**

"**Really . . . like how?"**

"**Well some of them feel way better"**

"**Feel better?"**

"**Uhhh you'll know what I'm talking about when you do it . . . . anyway a girl can also be real good if she does more then just sex, also the way she acts during sex could make the experience better, or what she says, or other things"**

**Naruto just looked at him a bit confused.**

Now that Naruto had done it he knew exactly what Jiraiya was talking about.

"Was the experience so good not necessrily because it was sex but because it was sex with Hinata. Hinata is the reason why it was as good as it was . . . . . . . man she was amazing" Naruto sat up and look at his clock, it was ten thirty when Hinata came over it was about seven.

"I've been asleep for three and half hours . . . . . she must've really made me tired" he said as he quickly got up and got dressed. Once he was done he ran out the door to look for Hinata, it might be a little late but he really had to talk to her.

Hinata was in the park sitting on a benching with her arms around her stomach and thinking of what she had done with Naruto. Hinata had a smile, she too couldn't believe how good it had been, now she knew why the girls always talked about it. She had been sitting there for hours, but she was completely happy with what she now knew. Hinata turned around when she felt a breeze and saw him.

"Naruto-kun"

"Hinata . . . . good thing I found you, I really want to talk to you about what we did"

"Naruto-kun it's ok . . . I . . I won't ask you again . . . I know what we did was something important and huge because . . ." she didn't finish, it was her choice to do it, so she wasn't going to burden him with this.

What she said made him think,_ 'She wasn't the one who asked . . . I did . . . maybe she's just saying that cuz she doesn't want to do it with me again . . . she probably didn't enjoy it'_ he thought, "Hinata did . . . . did you not like it"

"Of course I liked it, you . . . you were amazing Naruto-kun" she blushed as she said it.

"Then why won't you ask me again" he asked her.

"I don't want you to feel compelled to do it with me" she replied thinking he only did it with her to please her and let her expirience it, but she forgot that he too wanted to expireince it.

"But I do . . . I do want to do it with you" he said, Hianta's blush spread more.

"You . . . you want to have sex with me again" she asked him, as she thought about the possibility of them doing it again.

"Yes"

"Now"

"Yes . . no"

"No?"

"I mean yes but not . . . . . Hinata what I'm trying to say is that I want to do it with you now, tomorrow, the day after that, the following day . . . . . . Hinata you're the only one I want to do it with"

"You do?" she asked as she began to leak tears.

"The way I experienced sex with you is the only way I want to experience it, I know that to me no one will ever compare to you and i don't want to find out if they do becuase I don't want to do it with anyone else . . . . just you"

Hinata quickly went up to him and hugged him, "Oh Naruto-kun . . . your the only one I want to experience it with too" Naruto returned the hug.

"Naruto-kun"

"Yeah"

"You . . . said . . . . you said . . . you wanted to do it now" she said as she looked at him with a big lustful look, he just smiled at her and began to walk with her to his apartment.

'_Wait I have to tell him'_ thought Hinata. As they walked to his apartment Hinata stopped making Naruto stopped, he turned to look at her.

Hinata was worried about what he would say to what she was about to tell him, she was happy but would he, she then spoke with a shaky voice, "Naruto-kun what we did was amazing, and increadible, and I'm happy it was with you because . . . . becuase I . . . I-I think . . we-we conceived, we were so caught up with wanting to have sex that we . . . . .we forgot to . . . we forgot about protection"

"I . . . . can't believe we forgot that . . . . I guess we were too caught up in it . . . . but Hinata don't you think it's a little early to know if you pregnant" he asked her, tears started to leak from her eyes.

"Not with the Byakugan . . . . I'm sure I am" she said as more tears leaked from her eyes.

"Then why are you crying? . . . . shouldn't you be happy?" he asked her.

"I am . . . but what about . . ." she didn't finished all she did was look at him.

"Me? . . . . . Hinata if you think that's going to drive me away from you your wrong, if anything I want to be with you even more . . . . . . we're going to be a family" he said as he kissed her and hugged her, Hinata returned the kiss more lovingly and the huge more tighter.

Once he released the kiss he turned around and began to walk, "Come" he said as he turned to her and offered her his hand, she took it and together they walked back to his apartment.

Neither could believe the crazy day they had, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

**

* * *

**

- Hey I hope you guys enjoyed the story.

- If you guys loved this story check out my other stories IF you haven't, just go to my profile and and check them out i'm sure you love those as well.

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto**

_A/n_

- by popular demand here is the second part to this story, this one shot is now a two shot. I hope you guys enjoy it.

- I think it might take me a while to update my other story, heroes come back, probably on thursday or friday.

**Enjoy**

* * *

_The Were Right_

By: Dragon of the Underworld

It was morning and Naruto and Hinata laid in bed very peacefully. After they talked last night by the bench they went back to Naruto's apartment and to both their pleasure they made love again and fell asleep when they tired themselves out.

They were both facing each other but only Naurto was awake, Hinata was still asleep. Naruto didn't want to wake her up, so while he waited for her he just observed her. He moved one of her bangs that covered her beautiful face then he caressed her cheek. Hinata parted her lips very little and let out a small moan.

Naruto couldn't help it anymore he leaned into her and kissed her. At the touch of his lips Hinata's eyes fluttered open, but without any hesitation she returned the kissed. When Naruto pulled away he just stared at her eyes.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" she replied.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"I don't think I've slept better then I did last night" she said.

"Me too" said Naruto.

The sheet they had over them only covered them up to their waist, so Naruto put his hand on her shoulder caressing her, then he slid it down to her breast massaging it a little.

"Uuhhh you really like them . . don't you?" she asked him.

Naruto nodded, "There perfect" he said.

"The best you've seen?" she asked, Hinata wanted to hear him praise her.

"I haven't seen any other girl, but I don't need to, to know that you are the most beautiful girl in Konoha" he replied as he moved his hand to her side and slid it down to her waist.

"You know now that you're pregnant we should try to enjoy our self more before we have to wait till the baby is born" said Naruto.

"Naruto you don't have to presure me or beg me to have sex . . . I'm yours and all I want to do is please you and make you happy" she said.

"Hinata I don't want you to do things _just_to please me, I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do. I want us to decide together, beside I'll be pleased as long as I see you happy" said Naruto.

"That's the way couples are, they want to make each other happy any way they can. All we have to do is just love each other and that's how we'll make each other happy" she said.

"Hinata are you happy?" he asked.

"Of course I'm happy . . and with this you 've made me even happier" she said as she place her hand on her stomach.

"Then I'm happy too" he said.

Naruto scooted down and Hinata switched her position so she was flat on her back. On his way down Naruto gave Hinata a quick kiss on her nipples making her moan a little, then he placed his head on her belly and a hand as well. He caressed her belly with his hand and then he kissed her just above her belly button.

Naruto looked up at Hinata and saw tears leaking from her eyes, Naruto knew that those were tears of happiness and it was his actions that were causing those tears. With his thump he wiped the tears away, he then went back to her belly and kissed it again.

"What do you think the baby will be?" he asked.

"I don't know" she said as she placed her hands on his head and played with his hair.

"You know at first I was hoping it would be a girl, a little girl as pretty as her mother would be a great gift" he said.

"You don't wan't a girl anymore?" she asked.

"It's just that I was thinking even if she's half as beautiful as you when she grows up that would mean she would still be pretty damn beautiful which would mean that she will have so many boys chasing after her and as a father I don't know if I can handle that" said Naruto, who's head started to go up and down from Hinata's belly inflating and deflating.

Naruto looked up after hearing Hinata giggle, "What?" he asked.

"We don't even know if the baby will be a girl and you're already worrying about something that is probably sixteen years away from happening" she said.

"And your _not _worried?' he asked.

"Well like you said if she's anything like me then I'm sure she'll find a boy as great as her father" said Hinata.

"Yeah maybe your right" replied Naruto.

Naruto scooted back up to Hinata the hugged her, "Hinata . . . . I love you" he whispered to her.

"I love you too Nauto-kun" she said. Then they were both startled by the alarm clock.

"Crap . . . . I forgot I have to meet Kakashi"

"It's ok . . . you should go" she said.

"I'm sorry I didn't make you any breakfast, I was just to busy admiring your beauty" he said as he stood up and got dresseed.

"No, I should've been the one to make breakfast, you should've woken me up" she said.

"You were sleeping so peacefully I just couldn't wake you up . . . . . . but if you want we could go get something to eat after I'm done with Kakashi . . . . . if you want we could go to the place you like, this thing with Kakashi shouldn't take to long you could meet me their OK" said Naruto who got a nod from Hinata.

Naruto went up to Hinata and kissed her, "I'll see you later ok . . . . .bye" he said and left.

Hinata placed her hands on her belly then she bit her bottom lip and smile. Hinata was happy, she loved Naruto and soon she would be carrying his child. Hinata cut her day dreaming short and decided to go and wait for Naruto at the restaurant.

Hinata got dressed and left to get a place for her and Naruto.

* * *

Hinata was sitting in the outside patio of her favorite restaurant, she came early to get a place to sit and toke take in some fresh air. Hinata took a sip of the drink she had ordered and then leaned her head back and took a deep breath.

Hinata then felt a presence surround her and a hand placed on each of her shoulders. Hinata opened her eye and looked to see who it was.

"Hinata . . ."

It was Ino, Sakura, and Tenten, this was actually the place were they would get together to 'talk'.

" . . You only order a strawberry kiwi smoothie when something good happens to you or when your really happy" said Ino.

"Yeah so what ever it is spill it" said Sakura along with the other two girls as they sat with her and just looked at her.

Hinata started to blush, she had sex for the fist time and she didn't know if she really wanted to share it with them.

"YOU had sex didn't you?" said Ino.

"did you?" added Sakura.

Hinata looked at them and blushed even more.

"Yup . . she definitely had sex . . . if it's personal and it's true her blush starts to spread more . . . . the way it is now" said Tenten.

"Well" said Ino and Sakura to Hinata.

Hinata knew she wan't going to be able to wiggle out of this one, "Well what do you want to know?"

The three of the squealed.

"Was it good?" asked Ino.

". . . it was increadilbe, I had no idea it was so good" she responded.

"Hinata . . . were you a virgin?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah . . this was my first and second time" she said a bit more bold now.

"TWO TIMES" said Tenten.

"Every time I do it I only get it once" said Tenten, and Ino just nodded in agreement.

"I got twice once" said Sakura.

"Yeah from different guys" said Ino.

"So" replied Sakura

Hinata just ingored that and went on, "Both times were incredible" said Hinata as she tried to remember.

"Well what happened?"

"First he started by kissing me, he kissed me all over my body . . . in every sensitive part. My body . . . he made my body go crazy and all he was doing was caressing it, his touch very sensual . . ." said Hinata as she took a breath while she thought about it. Hinata was making herself hot just thinking about it.

"Neji did that to me once and IT was amazing, but he hasn't done that again" said Tenten.

"All I ever get is normal kisses in the mouth" said Sakura.

"Yeah there so eager to get on with it" said Ino.

"Well your missing out on it cuz it feels good" said Hinata.

"WAIT . . . did you say he kissed you in EVERY sensitive part of your body?" asked Tenten.

"Yeah"

"Does that mean he . . you know down there?" asked Tenten.

Hinata's blushed crept back on her face and that was all they needed to know.

"OH MY GOD . . . he ate you" said Ino.

"Even Neji hasn't done that to me . . . . so many times I've asked him but he never does" said Tenten.

"Was it good?" asked Sakura. Neither of them had ever had a guy eat them.

"Oh god it was even better then the kisses on my body, his tongue . . . oh god the things he did . . . . ." said Hinata as she started to feel some wetness down there, all three girls had wide eyes now.

". . . . his tongue was inside of me and it touched me everywhere, his tongue really worked me it was incredible. . . . and at the same time . . . . he rubbed my clitoris and . . . oh god it was amazing . . . . . and it felt better when he made me cum, it was one of the greatest feeling ever" she said, the other three had their mouths wide open, they couldn't believe what she had said.

"He made you cum while he ate you?" asked Ino.

"Twice" replied Hinata.

"Twice?"

"He said he loved the way i tasted, that made me feel so happy" said Hinata.

Their mouths fell open again, "He . . literally ate you?" said Ino and Hinata just nodded.

"That . . . that sounds so . . . . so . . . hot . . . . . how come we never get that" said Sakura.

"And then when he finally went inside of me it made me feel like I could just die happy. It was all amazing the way he made love to me" said Hinata.

"You are one lucky girl" said Tenten.

"He was amazing, sweet, caring, and giving. As he made love to me he made me feel complete, it felt so good having him inside me . . . . . . . I couldn't believe how deep inside of me he went" said Hinata.

"How big was he?' asked Sakura.

"Nine inches" replied Hinata.

"HINATA do you know how jealous your making me feel right now" said Ino.

"I've never had one that big" said Sakura.

"Did all nine inches fit inside you?" asked Tenten.

"Where?" asked Hinata.

"Did . . . did you give him head?" asked Ino as she realized why she asked where, and Hinata nodded.

"You never have Ino?" asked Tenten, Ino shook her head.

"They never want me to, they say that if I do they'll cum and then they won't be able to have sex and that's what they want" said Ino.

"You missing out on it, it's good" said Sakura.

"He tasted so good too" added Hinata.

"You tasted him?" asked Tenten.

"He tasted so good" said Hinata.

"I never swallow, I let him cum on the side . . . is it good?" asked Tenten and Sakura.

"SOOO good . . . at least he was" said Hinata, she could feel a tingly feeling around her stomach and spreading through out her body.

"OH god now I want to taste it" said Ino and the others nodded.

"So . . . were you able to take all of him?" asked Sakura.

Hinata nodded, "Oh god yes . . . and .. . . it didn't take long for him to make me cum the way he reach so deep inside"

"AGAIN?" said Ino.

"TWICE" replied Hinata.

"TWICE . . . AGAIN?" said Sakura.

"So he made you cum four times?" asked Tenten.

"Four times the first time . . . and four times again the second time" she replied while the other three were just completel in disbelieve, their facial expressions showed it all.

"Eight times in one day . . . . the most I had in one day was three times and two in one secission" said Sakura and the other's nodded.

"It was ALL sooooo good . . . . . he was so gentle with me, all he wanted to do was please me and he did . . . . it was incredible, and that wasn't even the best part" said Hinata as she put her hand on her belly. Hinata started to fell her pussy start to ache, all this talking had gotten her horny and now she really need to get what she got twice yesterday.

"Best part? . . . what's the bes—" Tenten got cut off by Sakura.

"That's not fare . . . . this . . . this was your first time . . . . how did you get EVERYTHING the first time and second time . . . . I want to experience that" said Sakura.

"I know . . . we've been doing it longer then you and we BARELY get any of that much less all together . . . . . . all we get is sex . . sure it's good but it's nothing to what you described" said Ino.

"I know how you fell Hinata . . . . . Neji and I sometime do it like that but rarely" said Tenten.

"It's not about who's done it the longest . . . . . . it's about who you do it with . . . . the person you decided to have sex with and how he treats you . . . . and how he loves you . . ." she couldn't take any more she needed Naruto badly.

"Oh my god. . . . I can't believe we forgot the most important question" said Ino.

"What?" replied Sakura.

"Who did you have sex with Hinata? What's his name? is he hot?" asked Ino.

"Hinata did you invite them to eat with us?" asked Naruto as he arrived at the place, he was standing next to Hinata.

"No we were just passing by and decided to talk with her" said Ino.

"Oh . . .so are you ready to eat then?" he asked Hinata.

"Actually I was thinking that maybe we could make something and eat at your place" she said, at this the other three realized that it was Naruto.

"Ok . . . let's go . . . . see later girls" he said to Hinata then to the other three.

Naruto and Hinata walked back to his place. Hinata had decided not to tell the others about her being pregnant, it was still to soon for them to know, they would just be gossiping and Hinata would rather wait till she was starting to show to tell them.

This was her first time talking about it and she really enjoyed it, she enjoyed watching their faces fill with surprise. She loved the way they looked at her with envy, she knew they were jealous of everything she was getting.

She realized that the previous talks with them were good, good in the sense that because of the way they describe their sex she knew that everything she got from Naruto was way more than any girl could ask for. That was why the others were jealous because they've never gotten it and now because she had it they wanted it.

Hinata smiled as she leaned in to Naruto.

"I'm hungry" she said.

"Don't worry I'll make you something when we get to my place" he said, but Hinata just smirked having something different in mind.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**EVERY and Anyone.**


End file.
